Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 October 2015
12:53 * HiYo92 splatters on the ground 12:53 im Kingfield 12:53 totally Kingfield 12:53 Thank yee for advice :) 12:53 123 for a free cheese. 12:53 "Kingfield" - Has a not ring to it, :^) 12:53 Yoj are 4 efer ded 12:53 nice* 12:54 Did chat die? o_O 12:54 yes 12:54 hey Pink 12:54 yo, Pink 12:54 * Neko Darkstorm360 purrs 12:54 Hello 12:55 test\ 12:56 * Pinkgirl234 drinks water from her bottle 12:56 Help I am lagging bad 12:56 Yep. 12:57 Hai scary 12:57 * Scaryreader12 waves 12:57 Well I say that sometimes in my mind but mostly out loud. 12:57 Anyway 12:57 y'know 12:57 i just remembered 12:57 I honestly hate it when I try to forget something, but instead it ALWAYS stays in my mind... 12:57 i had a friend who wanted to be a doctor 12:57 Anyone have embarrassing personal stories you would like to share? 12:58 i wonder what happened to him 12:58 I do.... 12:58 Not 12:58 I can't remember 12:58 Oh 12:58 The latest time I slept 12:58 Okay. 12:58 anyway 12:58 was now 5 AM 12:58 i also had a friend who wanted to be a cop 12:58 And this was last ngith 12:58 he's in jail :) 12:58 * night 12:58 King, are you serious? O_O 12:58 Irony. 12:58 yes 12:58 * Neko Darkstorm360 lays down and puts my hood up and sleeps 12:58 ey 12:58 i knew a lot of fucked up people 12:58 damn... 12:58 Me too king 12:58 I still do 12:58 XD 12:58 he wanted to be a cop 12:59 >stuff 12:59 wot we talkin bout m8s 12:59 Test 12:59 And giving me advice on how to ask a girl out 12:59 That's it 12:59 kay 12:59 oh yeah 12:59 k 01:00 ;-; 01:00 Today was getting complicated 01:00 It's the truth, :P 01:00 Neon 01:00 I had to practice coding CSS for infoboxes 01:00 sometimes...you gotta lie 01:00 or nto being honest idunno 01:00 Y U So meant? 01:00 * ThatRandomFox leaves the room 01:00 * Neoninjaboy320 shrugs 01:00 To be mean 01:00 pretty sure at least 5 of my old school friends became doctors 01:01 And trust me: I had to endure being nervous about any failed changes 01:01 3 others failed at life 01:01 witchdoctors? (snipars) 01:01 by that i mean most likely died or ended up in jail 01:01 o-o 01:01 What gfor? 01:01 jesus 01:01 you weren't kidding when you had some jacked up friends 01:02 If I linked my friends devian 01:02 No one here would tell her I like her 01:02 Right? 01:02 We won't dude, promise, :) 01:02 Hey Gfor how are you and Corrupted Springtrap? 01:02 oh yeah s'more irony 01:02 doing good 01:02 Wb Aquua 01:02 one kid said he hated school 01:02 he's a teacher now 01:02 Oooh 01:03 wow 01:03 OH GOD 01:03 KING, I HOPE THAT'S NOT MY FUTURE 01:03 I hate school, ;_; 01:03 * Neoninjaboy320 cri 01:03 :P 01:03 we've been together for like... 8 months already. 01:03 Back 01:03 I want to become an office worker 01:03 longest relationship i've had .3. 01:03 @Gfor Guess you have a better love story 01:04 kay 01:04 than Twilight 01:04 Mewtwoo 01:04 REALBOY? 01:04 mootwo 01:04 IS THAT YOU DUDE? 01:04 OuO 01:04 In the flesh 01:04 * Neoninjaboy320 glomps Realboy 01:04 :^) 01:04 another guy wanted to be a murderer now he's a therapist 09:38 I'm movin out n shit 09:38 o h 09:38 so your family is getting a better house 09:38 Mhm 09:38 so you dont have to sleep on the fucking kitchen floor 09:39 Lmao I have a bed there 09:39 Gud thing ees dat i has ma own rom 09:45 Bored 09:55 uptown 09:55 bored u up 10:00 Wow roos. 10:00 You don't slap girls. 10:00 YOU SLAP AKIS. 10:01 Wat 2015 10 10